Run to You
by Jaime1992
Summary: The only way for her to escape the hardships of her life was to escape within, tuning out the world and hid behind a mask. After breaking free from her false identity to start living the life she wanted, she was able to find herself within a reluctant fire demon who wanted nothing but to run from her.


_A/N: Woo, new story! Yay! I probably shouldn't be starting this since I should be dedicating all my time to my other story but this one has been bouncing in my head since I got back into Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank you and curse you Tumblr! _

_Okay, this chapter is kinda the prologue since it introduces the protag and all her conflicts but next chapter will introduce Kurama and Grump Gills (Hiei) so if you're like "wtf where is the romance, the action, the drama with Hiei?!" Don't worry...it will come. Have to set the stage before we go there.  
_

_Also, I won't be putting an description for Kasumi because I want to do something a little differently where you can use your imagination on what she looks like. Kinda of like an HieixReader type of story but a little more neater I'm using the name Kasumi cause I think it's pretty (haha) and it's better to put something rather than (first name). So her description is up to you. Her conflicts will be a bit more limited just for the story's sake and will be centered around some themes that I feel like all of us can relate too. _

_Enjoy! Don't own YYH!_

* * *

Run to You

Chapter 1 - Prologue/Chains That Bind You

"Mother...no."

"Kasumi, yes. I told you that there is no way I'd let you move into another town by yourself. It's unreasonable. You're young and have a life here. Why would you want to leave?"

"But it's not working out for me here anymore..." Kasumi said softly, hoping her mother would at least try to understand without trying to pry into why she wanted to leave. Unfortunately, her mother continued on, ignoring Kasumi's plea.

"What you're asking is too much. To live on your own in a different city isn't something you can just tell a mother, you know."

"I don't want you to get involved-" from the pointed look she got from her mother, Kasumi changed her approach. "I mean, trouble yourself. I can do this on my own. Actually I..."

Her mother waited, seemingly patient but Kasumi could tell by how her lips were pulled so thin and how that hand on her hip was beginning to whiten by the pressure. Like most women, her mother was preparing her offense. She would strike and that would be the end of it. No ifs, ands, or buts.

"What? Tell me." It was a trap if she ever saw one but Kasumi had already gone this far. This wasn't something she could back away quietly from without her mother pressing her further.

Kasumi lifted her gazed and stared at her mother square in the eyes. Eye contact was always key in her family. It symbolized confidence, strength, determination…everything Kasumi didn't believe she had but had to convince her mother otherwise. "I, I want to do this. I need to. I didn't want to worry you and you don't have to help. I just wanted to tell you."

Kasumi realized that she was in the clear when she saw her mother relax a bit, hand falling from her hip. She may not snap at her, but she wasn't agreeing with her daughter.

"Another reason why I can't let you just walk out. You're in college and have so much going for you. What about Taka? How does he feel about the idea of you moving?"

He won't care... Kasumi thought bitterly. From what her mother knew Taka was still in the picture. Kasumi didn't have the heart to tell her mother about the breakup. She seemed so happy that Kasumi found someone as ambitious and handsome as him. Even now when Kasumi was trying to speak up, telling her about Taka wouldn't even surface into words. "I'm not doing this for anybody, not even Taka. I want to find my own way, without having anything to hold me back."

"Well, that's a first." Kasumi felt a dangerous glare pierce from behind her. There was only one person who was snide enough to make herself known in a room, especially when Kasumi was in it. Megumi, Kasumi's younger sister was heading down the stairs. She had that 'I'm going to kick-your-ass' look about her, dangerous and spiteful. Every part of Kasumi wanted to retreat, knowing that Megumi, whatever she was mad about today, would put her two cents in.

Kasumi took in a deep breath before replying. She shouldn't have said anything but it probably would have just made things worse between them. "Megumi, please don't fight with me. Not today."

Not truly surprised, but pained when Megumi responded with a cold gesture, "Bite me."

Ever since grade school, Megumi had become very abrasive and aggressive with Kasumi. When they were younger, Megumi would tell her that she hated her and would slam the door in her face. She used to cry about it but overtime the tears stopped coming. She left her alone in hopes that she could come around eventually but it seemed like her silence only made it worse.

The hardest part was that Megumi tried her best to be opposite of Kasumi in very way. Megumi hung out with 'cool' people, involved herself with boys, got bad grades, dyed her hair unnatural colors, and constantly breaking school rules. While Megumi was angry all the time at home, Kasumi saw her sister in the halls conversing and laughing with her friends. She was actually quite popular at school. She was funny, charismatic, and really athletic. Everyone has their strengths and Megumi may have her problems with Kasumi, she shined when she was around others. On the contrary, Kasumi envied Megumi's outgoing personality and outspoken voice. Kasumi was more withdrawn and known as the 'smart girl' to everyone she knew. Kasumi's distant approach made it so much easier for her mother to focus her attention on her successes rather than worry about Megumi's fleeting education.

Kasumi never felt like the winner though. No matter how good her test scores were or how many honor credentials she got, there was that pang in the middle of her chest. She wasn't happy, especially after what happened with her ex-boyfriend, Taka. Kasumi just couldn't take this life anymore. She wasn't the perfect, little doll that her mother wanted her to be and what Taka used to adore about her. Though she was obedient and reserved, there was a thunderous whirlwind going on inside of her and it was getting stronger...

Getting as far as she could from her family was the only option she saw. The moment she could get the green flag from her mother, she would run as fast as she could, and never look back.

Deep in thought, Kasumi didn't realize her mother and Megumi were now in a screaming match. It was strange how such loud shrieks could be so muffled while she was thinking, though she wasn't surprised. Kasumi knew how to tone out the world around her as she stumbled mindlessly through the fog. Waking up only to realize that she wasn't the person she wanted to be was the hardest part.

As Megumi marched right back up the stairs only to slam her bedroom door, Kasumi used the opportunity to slip away. She didn't realize that she was running until she felt the fresh air hit her cheeks. Her mother's voice echoed from the inside of her house, calling out her name. If there was one thing that she could rely on whenever she toned out the world, was that her feet always knew where they were going. She sprinted down the street, bare feet slamming down hard against the pavement.

Kasumi found herself at an empty playground. She used to come here when she needed a minute to think or just to remind her of how easy and sweet her childhood was. She approached the swing set, touching the rusty chains. Normally she would sit and swing for a while but didn't have it in her today. Maybe it was because instead of remembering her childhood, she was trying to confront the toughest person in her life; her mother. She was trying hard to explain to her mother why the need for sudden change without really telling her the real reason, if she could ever tell her.

She squeezed the chain, feeling the metal press against her warm hands. Kasumi remembered laughing more as a child, giggling, and being quite raucous. She would run all over the playground but the swing was always her favorite. She would go higher and higher until she felt like she was flying. Then nothing…

She tried to remember when she started to feel this way, this hollow being that let her mother control her every move and conscious thought. Kasumi remembered that giggling child she used to be and suddenly wished that she could be that way again. She was there at one point, conscious of it all happening around her when it suddenly was impossible to recall back now. Perhaps this was for the best; keeping those memories locked away somewhere deep inside, along with her real self. She didn't want to be her mother's doll anymore.

Kasumi pushed the swing away from her and stepped back. She wasn't a child anymore and she knew after her breakup with Taka what she needed and wanted to do. She couldn't go back to being her mother's perfect, little girl. It was time for Kasumi to be herself and stop trying to do everything for her mother's happiness. When she would go back home, she would confront her mother wholeheartedly, and tell her that nothing would stop her. She would leave, with or without her consent. Kasumi was an adult, after all. It was time to break free from those chains that were binding her.

* * *

Kasumi ran back home, seeing the street lamps flicker in the approaching darkness. She normally was afraid of the darkness, but today she welcomed it. There was something about tonight's air that kept her focused. She was in a steady pace, watching as the sun slipped past the horizon.

It was funny how different she felt when she would run. It was the only thing besides for music that cleared her mind. Each footstep would stomp against the pavement, heart beat with each movement. Her breathing was steady, huffing in steady rhythms. She would stare at the world around her, the starry sky, the gentle wind, houses settled and brightly lit. There was so much to see without her truly being involved in it. She experienced it all without really being there.

While running, Kasumi felt like she was close to the real her. In daylight, she would mindlessly follow her mother around, doing errands or take criticism when given. She hardly ever talked back and when she did, she shut down immediately. Megumi might call her weak and maybe she was but out here in the crisp evening air, she didn't feel weak. Her legs felt fast and strong. Kasumi would stare at the neighbors houses, glancing at their yards, and if she came across a path, she felt daring enough to take it. When she ran, Kasumi wasn't weak at all.

But the moment she found herself back home, she would stop and stare at the entrance of her residence. There was something haunting about going inside, as if she was entering into a place that she knew would kill her. Back then she didn't have another place to go to and didn't fully realize how pathetic her life was until Taka.

Tonight was truly different. She felt something stir inside of her, feeling small, and hidden deep within but it was vibrating like crazy. She never felt so scared or determined in her life. She had to do this. The rest of her life was counting on her to change this one person's opinion. While touching that sensetive spot on her heart, Kasumi walked back was insistantly greeted by the smell of food.

Kasumi walked into kitchen, the source of the smell enhancing only to find the dinner table covered with plates. Her mother was sitting at one end, sipping a glass of wine before noticing her daughter was there. Megumi's loud music could be heard from upstairs, hiding out up there like she always did.

Kasumi opened her mouth, preparing the speech she had tumbling in her nervous mind. "Mother, listen-"

Her mother raised her hand, signaling that she wanted to say something. Though Kasumi was trying to be more than that obedient girl, she found herself still struggling to embrace the confidence too. Perhaps it was being in her mother's presence that she found intimdating that stomped out her confidence while she was running. At that moment, she wish was like Megumi with her sharp tone. She would have said what she needed to say without letting her mother cut in like she did. Kasumi stopped talking, feeling the vibration inside her grow stronger in detest for her actions.

"I want to say something. Please, sit down." Kasumi listened, sitting down at the table where dinner was waiting for her; a bowl of noodles that she knew to be somen*. It only meant that summer time was officially here and didn't know how she felt about it. She stared at it, contemplating whether she wanted to eat or not. Truth be told, she really wasn't that hungry.

"I understand that you were upset earlier but that doesn't mean you should walk away like that. And being barefoot, no doubt. And you made me worry, being gone for so long. You really shouldn't do that. We were in the middle of a conversation..." Her expression seemed stranded, even a little apprehensive. Kasumi wasn't used to seeing this side of her mother. She was mostly a clean-cut kind of woman. She had tried her best to be this image of shimmering success since she remarried into a bit of wealth but she didn't always seem to forget her roots. Deep down she was a nervous woman, full of anxiety that was hidden behind a beckon of confidence and class.

Kasumi watched her mother fidget with her beaded necklace, twisting it thoughtfully but her eyes were always connected with hers. "I'd like to talk about what were discussing earlier and though it's not very kind of you to take off like that, I understand why you did."

Kasumi blinked, a bit taken back by her statement. "You do?"

"Yes. You said that it's not working out here with us anymore which unforunately must mean that you're not happy. You really believe that?"

Kasumi paused, trying to get her thoughts altogether before responding. "I know it was probably harsh of me but it's true...I need to do something that I want to do for once. I want to take a break from college and experience a different side of life. I also want to move away. Live by myself."

"Well, I've been doing some thinking that maybe that it's alright if you do that. If you believe that is what is best for you. But I don't think living by yourself is appropriate."

Kasumi sighed softly. /What was the point of all of this if she's just going to knock me down again?/

"But I have an solution. While you were gone, I was on the phone with Shiori Minamino and her son agreed to room with you. Turns out he was looking for something like that as well."

"What?"

"I believe you've met him before. He's quite the gentleman so you don't have to worry about anything of that. I'm sure that Taka won't really mind, since it's for you're own happiness, and you two are so close that I'm sure he'd understand. It's not like you would be far away from us either, which I'm sure you'll appreciate since I'm sure you'll want to see him rather than us."

Though it was a bitter statement, she seemed rather pleased with herself. She smiled, believing that having Kasumi room with someone was the best solution to the problem. She wouldn't be alone and it would be with someone that she knew quite well. Without really knowing, her mother was having full control over the situation. This isn't what Kasumi had in mind but at least the rent would be cut in half.

Kasumi ignored her mother's comment about Taka and went to another topic that was bothering her. "I understand but once I get this new place, it will be under my control. I'll pay my own rent. You can visit but this is my space, okay?" She couldn't get this place if mother was going to control very aspect. It would take away the freedom that Kasumi was trying to have. "My place and-" She forgot the name of Shiori's son, remembering his face vaguely though. "Who will be staying with me again?"

"Shuichi. Shuichi Minamino."

It was like an image popped into her head suddenly at the name. Kasumi remembered him, bright green eyes and such red hair that it almost appeared unnatural. If there was one thing that Kasumi remembered about him it was that he rather attractive for a boy her age. Though her mother mentioned he was a gentleman, she hoped that he would try anything since they would be living together now, in an enclosed place, by…themselves.

She took the deal but wasn't so sure of what would be in store for her in the next year. She was almost afraid to think about it but that night when she went to bed, that vibration turned into such warmth that she actually smiled. That's when she realized that it was her own heart beat, thumping with excitement. She would be free and nothing would hold her back, not even the rusty chains from the swing set.

* * *

_* Somen is a Japanese dish._

_A/N: Woo, completed. As I said, this chapter is mostly backstory but it's significant to what's going to happen in the story. Next chapter will introduce Shuichi (aka Kurama) and Hiei. -springs box of confetti- Yay! Woo! Presto!_

_Okay, okay. Now I haven't completely finished YYH just yet but I'm working on it. I know the ending but just not the "nit-picking" details. If I get any of the details wrong, please let me know and I'll change it pronto! I wanted to write this after I've finished watching the show but you know how these things go._

_Please review, favorite, or follow! Either of the three options encourage me so do your thang ;)_


End file.
